<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by tomdeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062044">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomdeo/pseuds/tomdeo'>tomdeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Somnophilia, degrading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomdeo/pseuds/tomdeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream sees Tommy sleeping, and his mind starts to wonder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Tommy’s thin long body lay asleep under the covers, Dream’s interest was perked. He’d never seen the boy in such a vulnerable position before, he was usually shouting and fighting with him on the battlefield or complaining about his inconvenient exile treatment, but Dream had always had some sort of weird infatuation with the hot headed blonde. Tommy’s body was arranged in an untidy way, his arms raised and his legs spread apart awkwardly, but still tucked neatly under the covers. Dream’s heart began to race as he slowly pulled the covers from the teen. He admired his body and noticed a half hard boner forming in Tommy’s boxers. Dream’s mind raced but he took a slight moment to compose himself. He took his hand and started slowly rubbing Tommy’s member through his underwear, kissing his lips and his neck. Dream flinched when the younger winced, but he wasn’t awake yet. Dream bit down onto Tommy’s neck, giving him a hickey, he did this over and over and he got so lost in the moment that he didn’t realise until he had pulled his mouth away that he’d almost painted his whole upper body red. Dream’s dick was hard now, throbbing even, but he didn’t know what would be too risky. He couldn’t stop himself, Dream pushed down onto Tommy’s shoulders and rubbed their members together between all the layers of fabric, Dream losing control of his hips and the friction almost making him climax. “D-Dream...?” Tommy said, finally awake and in a loopy trance, then it finally kicked in. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING..???” Tommy screeched, but Dream quickly put his hand over Tommy’s mouth and choked him slightly. “Shut up.” He smirked now, confident knowing the power he had. Dream unzipped his pants and removed his cock from his boxers, slapping it across Tommy’s face. “Suck my cock you slut.” Tommy obliged in fear, his head game wasn’t the best but Dream didn’t care, he started basically mouth fucking the poor boy, making him gag. Tommy pulled away, precum and spit rolling off his tongue, looking up at Dream with eager eyes. “You’re fucking gross.” Tommy said teasingly, but Dream slammed his fragile body against the beds headrest. “Don’t talk to me like that you pathetic whore.” Tommy whined and squirmed “P-Please daddy... I just want you to fuck me...” Tommy fluttered his eyelashes seductively, Dream stared at him with hungry eyes and quickly started removing Tommy’s clothes and kissing all over his pale skin, giving him hickeys whenever and wherever he pleased. “You’re so hard...” Dream smirked and Tommy looked away embraced, but the older grabbed the youngers face and pulled it to look up at him “Watch me fuck you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir.” Tommy winced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy.” Dream spat on his fingers and inserted him into the boy to get him loose, Tommy let out a few desperate moans which made Dream even more turned on. Dream readied himself, place the tip of his member in Tommy’s hole. He didn’t ask, he just began pounding into the poor boy’s hole mercilessly as he cried out in pain and pleasure. “F-Fuck..” Tommy moaned, holding onto the bedpost and trying his hardest to stare straight into Dream’s eyes which was making him melt. Dream came not long after, but he didn’t stop. He kept thrusting and thrusting until Tommy exclaimed he was close. And then he stopped. Tommy pouted, and started touching himself before Dream slapped his hand away gently. “No touching, just turn around and get on your knees.” Tommy did as he was told and Dream thrusted into him again before admiring his own cum dripping out of Tommy’s asshole. Tommy’s cum went straight onto the bedsheets, but even then Dream didn’t stop. He kept thrusting into Tommy, calling him a good boy and a good pup before choking him and gagging him with his fingers to keep him quiet. They both came over and over and over u until they couldn’t anymore, and you couldn’t almost see a little bulge in Tommy’s stomach. “I love you Tommy.” Dream said after catching his breath. “I love you too Dream... Just like, ask me next time instead of waking me up?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>